


I 2 I

by hahahaharlequin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: If we listen to each other's heartWe'll find we're never too far apartAnd maybe love is the reason whyFor the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have FEELS and I needed to act on them

Responsibility was never new to him. 

But a high ranking position in his volleyball team was. 

_ "I'm serious, Kageyama! I want you to be my co-captain." _ Yamaguchi had told him. He'd tried bargaining, even suggesting the detestable, yet dependable Tsukishima, only to get scoffed at.

"I see His Majesty doesn't want to step down from his regime, it seems." The glasses-clad middle blocker had commented, before walking away to avoid Kageyama's warpath.

He'd tried suggesting Hinata, but the shrimp had petulantly insisted he was already the Greatest Decoy, and didn't want another role.  _ What a kid,  _ Tobio thought. 

  
  


Now, with Yamaguchi leading the team, they've taken to the skies.

But aside from the fun of the sport, of course, there were responsibilities to be done.

  
  


"For the last time, stop coming to me with your woes," Tsukishima spins around in his seat to face Tobio. "I already have my hands full with college entrance exams and Yamaguchi coming to me for the same." He clicks his tongue like he always did when he was annoyed by something, or most usually,  _ someone. _

"I just need--" Tobio doesn't  _ grovel.  _ As much as he disliked the  _ King  _ jokes, he never did beg, nor grovel at anyone's feet. Maybe his mother to let him go on the away games and training camps despite his grades, but. 

_ "Never mind,"  _ he says through gritted teeth. He turns on his heels to head out, maybe even go for a run before heading home. He guesses he might just have to deal with the pressure and weight on his shoulders  _ alone.  _

As always.

"Hey, wait up, King." Tsukishima got up from his seat abruptly, not minding that his pencil had rolled off to fall to the floor.

A cold hand grabs his wrist, and uses that moment of surprise to turn him back around. Over the two years, Tobio had a growth spurt, and managed to catch up to Tsukishima's leviathan height. 

"For an idiot King with a competitive streak, you sure give up easily." Tsukishima lets out a chuckle under his breath. 

Tobio tries shaking off Tsukishima but to no avail, so he settles to looking down to his feet, and suddenly the floor is more interesting than having this conversation. 

"Oi, look at me." Tsukishima said, his other hand ghosting at Tobio's chin, gently coaxing the other to look up. 

Begrudgingly, Tobio obliges, and for once cursing his own growth spurt, now that he and Tsukishima are seeing eye to eye. 

Kei had told him once before that his eyes can never lie. Tobio can't lie to save his life, and Kei lived for it. 

"Talk to me," he'd said, slowly pulling Tobio closer. "I won't know what you want-- what you  _ need  _ unless you talk to me, Tobio." 

A mere slip of his name makes him weak in the knees, but he keeps his stance, and fixes his posture. He looks at Kei straight in the eyes. 

Royal blue meets gold.

"Well…" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **no thoughts, head empty  
i wrote this at 3 AM**

Kei could think of a handful of things that could worry His Majesty: final exams, if he was doing a good job in teaching and leading the new members of the team, if he was being a good senpai to the first years,  _ college entrance exams. _

With how his grades were doing currently, Kei reckons his boyfriend would be lucky just graduating. Not that he expected more than that, he’s frightfully aware of Tobio’s limitations, but is still supportive of him. 

He wonders if the Vice Captain had been worrying over university invites, which they had been getting on a weekly basis. There’s at least one for either or both Hinata and Kageyama, mostly. Takeda-sensei had been calling the two almost every lunch break to the faculty, too. 

It was probably any of those.

_ “I don’t think I want to go to college.” _

There it goes.

Wait, 

“What?” They had settled back into seats, with Kei taking his own, and Tobio pulling up the one beside Kei’s desk, and planting himself there, slumping and letting his head fall onto Kei’s desk. 

He gets a heavy sigh in reply. He’d appreciate a couple words, actually, and maybe some context.

“I don’t…I don’t think I want to go to college,” Tobio repeats, slowly, as if he wasn’t sure of his own words. 

He avoids Kei’s eyes, which the blond understood, so he opts to run his fingers through Kageyama’s hair. He grew them out, and as much as Kei loved complaining about how it won’t make him channel an inner Azumane Asahi, but he can’t deny he found it  _ adorable  _ every time Tobio would tie his hair back during a game.

“That’s…understandable, I guess. I mean,” Kei shifts in his seat to face Tobio, who’s still slumped over Kei’s notebooks. The class journal was probably getting all wrinkled now, but that isn’t any of his concern now. 

“Sports scholarships are a thing, too. I think that’s great, and it’ll lessen your load so you can focus more on—“

“It’s not that!” Tobio lets out a shaky sigh, finally looking up to face Kei, eyes trembling, tears threatening to fall. 

He’s only seen Tobio shed tears once, and they were of  _ joy  _ after winning the Nationals. But right now… 

Ever since Tobio’s second growth spurt, Kei started noticing the King’s face, especially his eyes. How, despite they naturally slant and make him look like he’s always glaring, how wide they would get every time a first year manages to exceed Tobio’s expectations of them, how they softened every time Kei came into view. 

How honest and true they were— leaving nothing to one’s imagination, as they held each and every emotion Tobio was bottling inside him, refusing to speak of. 

He reckons, it was true that the eyes are the windows to one’s soul. 

Staring into Tobio’s eyes, and drowning in them like the ocean would sweep sailors away, or how the galaxy could swallow entire nebulae without even lifting a finger. How Kei seemed to always lose himself as he stares right back at his reflection in Tobio’s eyes. 

_ “Have I always looked like this in your eyes, King?”  _ is what he would ask himself, as he leans in to close the distance, meeting Tobio halfway. 

“I want to go pro.” 

Kei snaps out of his reverie with those five words. He lets them sink in, soaking them up, and savouring them, as if to let every inch of his being absorb the meaning of those words. 

He blinks, and looks back at Tobio, eyes a steely, deep blue, but he can see, no, he can  _ feel  _ the determination, the power, and the  _ passion  _ in them. He knows when Tobio was lying, and the telltale signs of the light dusting on his cheeks and the reddening of the tips of ears were nowhere to be found. 

He was serious.

“My parents…didn’t take it too lightly, but I don’t think they disapprove. I mean, I think, kinda, that they’ll let me, s’not like they can stop me, anyway, since I showed them the invitation letter already, and,” he was fumbling with his words, and one of his hands reach up to scratch the back of his neck bashfully. 

“And I...I just don’t know anymore if I should be a good son and continue with my studies, or if I should follow my heart and go pro.” Tobio confesses, shoulders sagging at the weight, but it seemed like he’s gotten a load off his chest, managing to send a small smile towards Kei, which,  _ not surprisingly,  _ takes his breath away.

Taking in all that has been said, Kei lets out a chuckle.  _ He’s ridiculous,  _ he thinks.

“You’re ridiculous,” he tells him, wiping at a tear that rolled down his cheek from the mirth… or was it that feeling of comfort and slight satisfaction that Tobio chose to confide his feelings with him? 

Who knows? Not Kei, that’s for sure. 

The usual confused expression paints Tobio’s face, his eyebrows scrunching up oh, so cutely as he tried to make out what Kei meant by that. 

“What do you mean? What are you talking about? I’m here spilling my guts out, and you’re laughing in my face!” Tobio’s cheeks puff out a little as he pouts at Kei, which he  _ uncharacteristically  _ finds it adorable. 

That was his signal to explain, he surmised.

“What I mean is how it isn’t like you to overthink such trivial things that aren’t related to volleyball.” Kei glances at the other, drinking in the words, and face loosening up as if he’d just had an epiphany.

“Oh.” Came the lame response, but Kei welcomes it still. 

“You’re a terrible student, anyway, barely passing your tests, and cramming your exams won’t get you anywhere,” Kei points out bluntly. “You might as well just have to quit volleyball if you want to get serious with your studies, too. College isn’t a playground, and not all professors would be as lenient as they are here in high school.” Kei reminds him. 

He knows he’d have to be as blunt as possible to get his point across to Tobio, who’s probably as dense as a wall. Sugarcoating his words only left Tobio even more confused than he originally was the moment he went to Kei for help. He’ll have to be straight to the point and honest, which Tobio often reiterated he appreciated the most. 

_ “Hey!”  _ Came the king’s indignant squawking, but Kei merely waves at his rebuttal dismissively. He knew he was right, anyway. 

“As you may be horrid in your academics, I can’t deny the fact that you excel greatly in athletics, and I think,” Kei takes a deep breath.  _ Oh, boy. _

“I think you’ll do amazing if you went pro.” Their eyes don’t waver, never backed down from the stare-down. “And I’ll support you and your choices however I can,” he adds, feeling bold enough to reach for one of Tobio’s hands, and holds it close to his chest. 

“I believe in you, Tobio.” 

Deep, royal blue eyes— filled with shock and awe, all at once, until they soften, and turn into something akin to  _ fondness,  _ which his entire being emanates, warm, and steady and firm—

Meet gold ones— that flicker and seem to change into a light, honey-amber shade when the light shifts even just a little bit— and that was when time had stopped, as when neither of them dared to move, to ruin the moment. 

It was only then, when they both lean into each other, closing the gap, that they break eye contact. 

Not that it mattered, since Kei knows for a fact that he’s always had the King’s eyes on him, and his on the setter. They don’t need much words to convey their feelings, so much that Tobio was always at the top of his game every time he’d catch Kei’s eyes from the audience stands. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda lame, sorry, I might try again. Yell at me on my TWITTER


End file.
